The subject matter relates to a device which can serve as a bridge between an opened handrail at a turning place. Carrying out the connection in a conventional manner, either by inserting an N-shaped connector or by putting a roughly shaped block of wood, which must be modified gradually, into the opened handrail, some measuring, calculating, and labor have to be carefully done to ensure a successful connection. This process often results in imperfect connection.
The inventor, working in this field for tens of years, has devoted his time to providing a device which can be produced in mass quantity, and enjoy much freedom of adjusting in its installation, as well as reduce the chance of failure of the installation to minimum.